I Wanted To Be Free Vampire Knight Fanfiction
by YoshimiRyuu
Summary: He once told me "The only way you can leave me is through death and I have no intention on killing you" So I took my own life. 800 years later I'm reborn now going by the name Amor and met the love of my life Zero Kiryuu, but will a old lover come back to claim me? I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR MUSIC I USE JUST THE OC!
1. Freedom Prolouge

800 years ago  
**_Lily Pov _**

As I lay in my bed touching my swollen red cheek tears start to fall from my lifeless eyes. _Why does he do this to me why does he hurt me all I did was thank the sweet bakery boy for the orchids he picked for me why did he have to kill him! Why didn't just kill me instead no person deserve that why did he only slap and beat me! Why does Kaname keep me here knowing I could never love him why...why...why...WHY?! _I was taken out of frustrated thoughts when I heard the door opened I sat up to see none other than the devil himself kaname proably here to apologize and then take advantage of me like always. He walked over to me and caress my red cheek.  
"I'm sorry Lily you know how I get when another man is near you please forgive me love i promise it will be different this time."  
he said with sorrow in is voice, but I didn't believe him I stopped believing his word after he killed the boy who confessed his love for me and later marked me as his mate.  
"Your words no longer have meaning Kaname I can't forgive you anymore for I know you only do it again! Why won't just leave me be-" _**SLAP **_  
"How dare you use that tone with me why must you keep on fighting me why won't you just love me and obey!"  
Kaname then proceeded ripping off my clothes and pinning me to the bed. I screamed on the top of my lungs as he took me once again this went on for what felt like eternity once he was finally done I curled up in the sheet breaking tears. Kaname got dress and was about to touch me but I flinched away.  
"Don't touch me"  
He sigh in frustration. "  
Always have to be difficult why can't you love me like-"  
"Like what _her!?_ I'm not your beloved Angel Kaname (I wanted to give the hooded woman a name) I can't love because I don't! Just set me free and you and her can be together in harmony!"  
He was silent for awhile staring at me with rage and pain.  
"No!"  
I sat up and stared at the pureblood in eyes in fury.  
"Have I not given you everything of me my soul, body, my life what more do you want why won't you let me go!"  
"You did not give me everything you did not give me your heart my beautiful Lily now will exuse me I need to speak to Angel."  
He was almost out the door before he turned to me and said  
"And the only way you can leave me is through death and I have no intention on killing you"  
and with that he left. I broke down in tears once more._ Lily come to my room there's something you need to hear. _I heard Angel voice calling me I really didn't hate Angel she's was the only friend I actually have Kaname killed all my other friends to make sure I was only his. I got off the bed opened the door I walked to Angels room and i made sure i was really silent so I didn't alert Kaname. I pressed my ear against the door.  
"Why are you keeping her here Kaname can't you see she's in pain!"  
I heared Angel yell. "  
Because I love her! I love her so much it hurts and I will keep her here as long I want she will grow to love me!"  
"She can't love you because she hates you to the bitter core. You defiled her and you dare call it love! Kaname you have me-"  
"Your beginning to sound like her did she get to you?!"  
"Yes she did you took away her family and friends and killed any man that showed love to her besides you why are you doing all of this and don't say it's because you love her."  
Kaname took a deep breath. "When you first introduced me to her and her family she took my breath way (if had any to begin with) I have never seen such a beauitful, innocent, and pure pureblood before. She was so sweet and energetic when I got know her the more I spend time with her the more i wanted to have her and when I confessed to her she rejected me something in me snapped. My main goal was to take down anyone and anything that stood in the way of me and her"  
I covered my mouth to stop myself from crying and ran to my room. _There's no escape I can't run away from him he would only find me and kill anybody I came in contact with._ Unless...I looked to toward the cliff outside my window sunrise is almost coming. _'The only way you can leave me is through death and I have no intention on killing you' _Kaname's words echoed in my head. If you won't kill me I guess I will do it my self. I opened my window and jumped 5 stories down lucky I'm a pureblood or that would hurt I ran at super speed to the cliff.  
_**Back at the mansion  
Narrator**_  
"That's the reason why you put Lily through all of this rejection?!"  
Angel yelled  
"I knew you wouldn't have understand. I'm going back to Lily room to get some rest."  
He walked out of Angel's room to only have her follow him yelling when they both opened the door to Lily's room they were shock to see it empty well mostly Kaname.  
"Lily! Where are you?"  
he was searching around the room until he finally noticed the open window and saw a tiny figure standing at the cliff while the sun was rising.  
"She wouldn't!"  
"What?"  
Angel questioned  
"She going to kill herself!"  
"Oh god."  
she whispered_ I didn't know she go this far _she thought to herself. Kaname grab his hooded cloak and jumped out the window running to the cliff with Angel not far behind.

_**Lily Pov**_

I stared at the horizon as the sun rose I could already feel the sun burning my skin. I 'm not going to chicken out now when freedom is so close i can taste it.  
"LILY! DON'T DO IT!"  
I turned my head around to see Kaname and Angel running at top speed towards me but there was still and distance before they could reach me. I turned around fully backing towards the edge not really afraid because I had nothing in this life maybe i will meet somebody just right for me in the next.  
"LILY STOP!"  
I smiled at Angel she had tears in her eyes and I jumped.  
"NO!"  
As I was falling Kaname tried to jump and get me but Angel stopped him by tackling him to the ground.  
"May you find happiness in the next life Lily!"  
She yelled. _Thank you Angel_ That was the last thing I remembered before my whole world went black and I felt no more pain.


	2. Promise

_**800 years later**_

Zero pov

We've been driving for about 8 hours how long is it going to take us to get to the Vampire Hunter Association headquarters. Who is so important that we had drive all the way there anyway. I glared at Toga who was amused by irritation.  
"We're almost there Zero be patient." "  
Finally"  
I muttered. He chuckled  
"Just like your mother always the impatient o-" T  
oga stopped in the middle of his sentence realizing he mentioned about my mom. He took out a cigarette and lighted it  
"Sorry Zero it was-"  
"It's fine it happened 3 months ago what happened has already been done can't change a thing about it."  
I said while facing the window though my parents death and Ichiru leaving happened 3 months ago it won't change the fact that I will kill Shizuka Hio for what she done.  
"Okay we're here"  
We pulled up to the headquarters and Kaito was waiting with bandages on his arm and a ice pack to his right eye.  
"Hey Toga and look the ex human is with him"  
I growled and was about to say something until Toga interjected.  
"What the hell happened to you" "That little monster up stairs happened. I was bringing that pureblood brat her dinner she said she wasn't hungry but the funny thing is she hasn't eaten in 5 week's. So I tried to force feed her when I got on top of her she started freaking out and kicked me in the eye and nearly chopped off my arms with her axe!"  
Toga looked beyond angry but for what the pureblood girl attacked Kaito first.  
"You idiot you know your not suppose to be aggressive with her or she will attack you what she went through and how it mentally scarred her for life!"  
Kaito flinched and bowed his head in shame Toga lighted another cigarette.  
"Take us to her after this she coming with us"  
_What?! He can't be serious bring a vampire a pureblood of all things with us!_

All three of arrived at a huge mahogany door and could hear music on the other side. It sounded like America's Sweethearts by Fall Out Boy. Toga opened the door the room was dark but the moon light from the balcony revealed a beautiful girl about my age with long blonde hair, honey brown eyes, and soft pink lips who was singing along with the song. Her voice was...  
"So beautiful"  
I whispered the last part out loud I didn't think anybody heard me until all eyes was on me. The pureblood girl stared at me and smiled then turned to Toga and frowned at bit.  
"Kaito told you didn't he."  
Toga nodded and she gracefully jumped from the balcony than before I blink she was in front of Kaito with a giant paper fan and slapped him across the face so hard he flew out the room.  
"Not only your pervert but your a snitch as well JERK!"  
She yelled but it sounded so cute. Than she slammed the door and smiled brightly  
"Toga! Your here and you brought company"  
"Don't try to change the subject Amor."  
Amor ? That's a odd name but it suits her.  
"Toga don't be rude you didn't introduce your friend here."  
Toga sighed  
"Amor this is Zero. Zero this is Amor"  
"Zero? Hmmm strange name but it suits you-wait let me turn on the light to get a better look at you."  
Amor flicked on the light but telepathically yeah this girl is a pureblood but why am I not being cold to her.  
"Oh my God you are gorgeous!"  
She squealed I could already feel my face heat up. She cupped my face and stared at me intensely  
"Has anyone told you that you have very beautiful eyes Zero."  
"U-uh no b-but thank you"  
What am I really stuttering since do I stuttered.  
"Aww you look so cute blushing."  
I going die of embarrassment.  
"Amor stop embarrassing Zero we need to talk."  
She pouted a little  
"Fine"

Toga was leaning against the wall and I was sitting next to her on her bed.  
"I haven't eaten because I-uh hmmmm"  
she was hesitating to answer and she was shaking in fear but why what is she so afraid of.  
"Come on Amor you can tell me."  
Toga said softly. She started to shake violently I grabbed her shoulders trying to snap her out of it Toga ran out the door calling for help. For a some reason I don't know why I pulled her into my arms stroking her hair softly and she stopped shaking.  
"Tell me why your not feeding please"  
I whispered into her ear.  
"Why do you care you despise vampires especially purebloods"  
"How-"  
"When I touch people I instantly know their past, present, and sometimes future. I know you hate me for what I am so why comfort me"  
"Because for reason I don't hate you your different and I-I uh like you."  
"Like me? You just met me."  
"I know but I do so please tell me"  
she started shaking again in my arms.  
"I want to die."  
"Why?"  
"I can sense him he's been reborn as well I can't have my freedom taken away from me again."  
"Who's he?"  
"My Ex fiancee"  
What?! I have feelings for a girl who's engaged?!  
"I was engaged to him in my past life and it was by force he kept me locked up like a animal and killed so many innocent people who showed love to me. He also...-"  
"Don't say it if it causes you pain besides I know what your trying to say. So that explains why you attacked Kaito because it brings back bad memories."  
We sat in silence for a while but it felt nice that way. Toga came back and I explained everything he told her that we are taking her with us because he can't trust Kaito to watch her anymore without traumatizing her and we leave tomorrow morning. I spent the rest of the night holding Amor I got to know her a bit but she left a few things out and I can understand that I told about my life and my parents death also Ichiru. When I told her I am a ex human she was the first person other than Toga to accept me. Amor had this warm and strong aura around her but also unstable.  
"Amor I'm going to make you a promise. I promise I will protect from anything that tries to hurt you and we will always be together."  
"Thank you Zero I wish I met you instead 800 years ago."

**2 Years later**

**Narrator's Pov**

Zero and Amor were sitting by a lake 300 miles from True Cross Academy.  
"So True Cross Academy uh?"  
"Yeah. Toga is taking me there later today. I'm sorry Amor"  
"For what Zero?"  
He looked at Amor with pain and tears in his eyes.  
"For breaking the promise."  
Amor scooted closer to him wrapping her arms around his head pulling him close to her chest.  
"It's alright Zero we'll see each other again and when we do I will you a big kiss ok!"  
She giggled he just laughed a little and started humming New perspective by Panic at the disco. Than she started to sing to it and at the end she said  
"Lets make a new promise when we reunite to love and accept who we become promise?"  
"Promise."


	3. I missed you

_**4 years later**_  
**_Yuki Pov_**  
_Where is Zero the night class are about to go to class in an hour and we need to welcome the new guardian!_ I thought in rage while running around campus for him until I bumped into someone and fell I looked up to see Takuma. I jumped to my feet and bowed.  
"I'm sorry Takuma senpai!"  
"It's okay Yuki but are you alright?"  
"Yes I'm fine but Takuma senpai what are you doing outside at this hour."  
He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
"Well Kaname wanted to come to greet the new guardian, but he didn't want to see Zero so he sent me instead (A night class representive has to meet a new guardian.)"  
I was actually kind of sad kaname couldn't come. _I guess I'll see him later._  
"Yuki do you know where Zero is the new guardian should be here any minute." "I have no idea where he is I checked the stables but he wasn't there unless...the lake. I know where he is follow me." We ran to the lake where Zero might be.

**_By the lake_**  
_**Zero Pov**_

_Good thing I decided to rest at the lake instead of the stables or Yuki would have been pestering me by now. _I thought whiling sitting by the lake. I stared at the still water looking back on the promise I made with Amor. _'Let's make a new promise when we reunite to love and accept who we become promise?' 'It's alright Zero we'll see each other again and when we do I will you a big kiss ok!' _Her voice those words echoed through my head. _Amor...God I miss you. I miss your voice, your intoxicating scent, how you accepted me, and how you loved me. _I stared at the lake a while more until I felt soft hands cover my eyes and I smirked because I already knew who it was.  
"Guess who Zero"  
"I missed you Amor"  
"What how did you know it was me"  
I could hear her pouting.  
"Headmaster and Master Toga told me earlier."  
She removes her hands and I turned to see a beautiful girl who was about 5'7 with long blonde hair, pink soft lips, and honey brow eyes wearing this outfit and these headphones around her neck. _She's more beautiful than I remembered. _Amor was pouting and stomping her feet in a cute way. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"No fair they ruined my moment to surprise you! Just wait once I get my hands on them!"  
_**"**_You haven't changed one bit Amor"  
I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my lap giving her into a tight embrace full of longing and love.  
"I really missed you Amor"  
_**Amor Pov**_  
"I missed you too Zero. Now let me get a good look at you."  
I pulled out of the embrace and straddled his lap to get a good look at him. My eyes widend Zero chuckled like he already knew what I was going to say.  
"Zero... your hot wait more than hot your sexy! I have you been working out oh my god your so tall and your hair is so soft and your eyes are still so beautiful!"  
"Yeah you haven't changed at all your still my hyperactive Amor that I love."  
"And your still my emo Zero."  
I laughed more and Zero made a face like he remembered something.  
"Amor 4 years ago you said you would give me something when we saw each other again."  
"Hmmm I did?"  
He gave me a sexy smirked and nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a big sweet chaste kiss to only have him wrap one arm around my waist and a hand on behind my head making the kiss deeper and longer. I could feel his loneliness and sadness. I saw images flash through my head of his life in the past four years and saw Kaname! I broke from the kiss looking at him in fear. I started to shake in fear Zero was holding me tightly stroking my hair like he did when we were little.  
"What did you see Amor was it him ?"  
"Y-yes it was him. He's the pureblood in the moon dorms"  
"But how the only pureblood here is..."  
His grip around me tighten when he realized who it was.  
"Kaname Kuran! I'll kill him!"  
"No Zero! I don't want you to get into trouble I'll be fine he might not remember me it was 800 years ago."  
He calmed down but I knew Kaname wouldn't forget but hopefully he did._ I don't want to leave Zero again he needs me. Since that Yuki girl is so into Kaname. _(Remember she know everyhting just by one touch)_ Wait that just might come in handy Kaname has a new love then maybe just maybe he will forget about me and go for her than i can finally have freedom and be with Zero. _I sat in Zero lap so my back was facing him and in the background I heard the music from my headphones it was 'Just One Yesterday' by Fall Out Boy. Zero started singing it (Yeah I went there Zero can sing and he's a good singer at that.) When Foxes part came i joined in.

_**I thought of angels**_  
_**Choking on their halos**_  
_**Get them drunk on rose water**_  
_**See how dirty I can get them**_  
_**Pulling out their fragile teeth**_  
_**And clip their tiny wings**_

_**Anything you say can and will be held against you**_  
_**So only say my name**_  
_**It will be held against you**_

_**Anything you say can and will be held against you**_  
_**So only say my name**_

_**If heaven's grief brings hell's rain**_  
_**Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**_  
_**(I know I'm bad news)**_  
_**For just one yesterday**_  
_**(I saved it all for you)**_  
_**I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way**_  
_**Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**_  
_**(I know I'm bad news)**_  
_**For just one yesterday**_  
_**(I saved it all for you)**_  
_**For just one yesterday**_

_**Letting people down is my thing baby**_  
_**Find yourself a new gig**_  
_**This town ain't big enough for two of us**_  
_**I don't have the right name**_  
_**Or the right looks**_  
_**But I have twice the heart**_

_**Anything you say can and will be held against you**_  
_**So only say my name**_  
_**It will be held against you**_

_**Anything you say can and will be held against you**_  
_**So only say my name (name)**_

_**If heaven's grief brings hell's rain**_  
_**Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**_  
_**(I know I'm bad news)**_  
_**For just one yesterday**_  
_**(I saved it all for you)**_  
_**I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way**_  
_**Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**_  
_**(I know I'm bad news)**_  
_**For just one yesterday**_  
_**(I saved it all for you)**_  
_**For just one yesterday**_

_**If I spilled my guts**_  
_**The world would never look at you the same way**_  
_**And I'm here to give you all of my love**_  
_**So I can watch your face as I take it all away**_

_**If heaven's grief brings hell's rain**_  
_**Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**_  
_**(I know I'm bad news)**_  
_**For just one yesterday**_  
_**(I saved it all for you)**_  
_**I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way**_  
_**Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday**_  
_**(I know I'm bad news)**_  
_**For just one yesterday**_  
_**(I saved it all for you)**_  
_**For just one yesterday.**_  
At the end of the song Zero took my hand and kissed it smiling he was about to pull me into another kiss when we heard someone say  
"Zero?!"

(It took me awhile but I think I got the hang of seperating the dialouge from the paragrah. Thanks everyone who favorite my story and Thanks sтσяγ oƒ мγ ℓιƒє for your help!) 


	4. Amor?

_**Ichijo Pov**_

"Zero?!"

We finally found Zero but to only come find him about to kiss a beautiful girl that was on his lap. Zero looked at us in annoyance and the girl smiled she whispered something in his ear and he sighed in disappointment. They got up dusting themselves off Zero wrapped his arm around her waist in a possessive manner and walked up to us.

"What do want Yuki?"

He asked in irritation. Yuki face turned red in anger.

"Zero you know we have a job to do we have to welcome the new guardian and who's this?!"

The girl giggled and Zero smirked.

"I'm the new guardian my name is Amor nice to meet you."

Yuki was shocked and bowed repeatly saying sorry Amor just laughed and said it was okay she turned to me in curiosity.

"And you are..."

"Oh where's my manners I'm Ichijo Takuma I'm vice president of the moon dorms a pleasure to meet such a beautiful guardian."

I said while kissing her hand she blushed and Zero slapped my hand away and brought Amor closer to him growling at me. Amor caressed his face which calmed him down. I looked at them astonished. _She was able to calm Zero down just by one touch who is this girl?_

"I'm sorry Zero can get like that sometimes but he's a softy when you get to know him."

_Zero a softy?_ Yuki looked at Amor in jealousy but only I noticed.

"Well are we just going to stand here or are we going to the headmasters office."

She smiled sweetly. Zero was the first to act he grabbed her hand and started walking to the headmasters office it's like he will obey her every order. I still saw Yuki staring at the two in jealousy but I didn't say anything because she will forget all about them when she see's Kaname later.

_**Headmasters office**_

When we arrived at the headmasters office Cross jumped out of his seat at ran to to Amor with anime tears running down his face.

"Amor!"

For sure I thought Zero would hit him but I was shocked when Amor sparta kicked him in the face sending him flying across the room. Amor than took out a gaint paper fan out of nowhere and started wacking him with it.

"You told Zero I was coming you airhead! You and Toga ruined my whole surprise! How can a girl reunite with the boy she she loves in a perfect way if people tell him!"

Me and Yuki's mouth dropped when she said that she loved Zero out loud. But what really shocked us was when Zero started laughing and trying to pull Amor off of the crying Headmaster.

"Amor I know he's a idiot but I'm glad he told me because that was the best new I had in four years and I love you too."

He kissed her cheek she pouted in the most cutest way and stops hitting the Headmster.

"Fine I'll let this go just this once besides I can't stay mad at you Kain!"

The Headmaser jumped back up and hugged her tightly until she giggled she can't breathe. He released her and went into a closet pulling out a big handcraft wooden case and a day class uniform. Amor sqeauled in joy and took the case when she opened it there was a long staff. She took it out of the case and swinged it to reveal a giant axe or what looks like a axe.

"Oh I missed grim reaper I hated using a chainsaw and guns to kill vampires."

My face went pale _she a vampire hunter that explains why Zero and her get along so well. _Amor turned to me and smiled.

"Oh sorry Ichi I didn't mean to scare you. Don't worry I'm a vampire too."

She's a vampire as well but why is she in the dayclass and Ichi?

"Amor..."

"Oh stop Zero I'm not going hide what I am "

"Amor if you don't mind me asking what level vampire are you."

"I mind."

Zero growled but Amor took his hand and he looked shocked.

"But Amor they could take you-"

"I'm not going anywhere Zero my place will always be at your side."

She then looked back at me.

"I'm a pureblood"

"If your a pureblood you should be in the nightclass."

Yuki interjected which just made Zero even more mad.

"Amor is not going to the nightclass!"

"Zero-"

"No Amor I haven't seen you in 4 years and I'm not going to let you be taken away from me again!"

Amor wrapped her arms around Zero's head bringing him to her chest stroking his hair.

"What did I tell you Zero I'm not going anywhere isn't that right Kain?"

The headmaster had a serious expression on his face and nodded.

"Amor is correct she refused to take the job unless she got to stay by Zero side if I even forced her to go to the night class she said she would leave and will be taking Zero with her."

The room went silent and Zero didn't bother to remove himself from Amor chest instead he buried his face more into her chest wrapping his arms around her torso.

"She can't do that Zero doesn't want to le-"

Yuki yelled but was cut by Zero

"Where ever Amor goes I'll follow."

Yuki and I were taken back by this. _They must really love each other. _Yuki bangs covered her eyes and she mumbled that she has to get to the gate before the night class comes out that reminds me I have to meet up with the others. I said bye to Amor and followed Yuki to the gate.

"Are you alright Yuki?"

"Yeah it's just I never seen Zero act like that before we were never that close growing up."

"That because the relationship he has with Amor is deeper and stronger than the relationship you have with him but don't you and Kaname have the same relationship as Amor and Zero."

Yuki face brighten up when I mentioned Kaname. _Works everytime. __**Zero pov**_ When the headmaster gave Amor her uniform we left his office and to my room. She said since my dorm was closer to the gate she'll change there. (What you guys actually thought she will be living in the boys dorm with Zero where's the fun in that). She entered my room and I was going to wait outside my room when Amor grabbed me by my tie pulling me into the room.

"Why are you waiting outside silly?"

"I thought you needed privacy."

She giggled and started taking off her shirt I felt my face heating up.

"A-Amor!"

"What? Your going to see me naked when you take me so why not get a sneak peek."

I knew my face was bright red now.

"What?"

Amor threw her shirt on my bed and took off her skirt leaving her only her black lace undwear and bra. She grabbed my hands placing them on her hips.

"When your ready I want to you to be my first in this body Zero."

She said shyly whiling blushing. Just seeing her like this made me want to take her right there and then. I picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Zero?"

_**Narrator**_

"How about I take you now?"

"Are you sure we're not rushing into things maybe we should wai-"

"I've waited all my life for someone like you Amor and I will not have you be taken away by Kuran. I want my scent to be on you so he's knows your mine."

Amor smirked.

"No Zero."

"W-What Why?!"

"I want you to take me because you truly want to not to feed your 'male dominance' okay?"

He sighed because he knew that she was right.

"Yeah whatever."

She got dress and noticed Zero was pouting?

"Zero~"

He turns around.

"Yeah wha-"

He was cut off when Amor gave him a big kiss. She pulled away and laughed at zero shocked face. "Better?"

"Uh huh."

She laughed again and grabbed his hand then running out of his room.

"Come on we're late !"

Zero snapped out of his daze and pulled Amor in a different direction she looked confused and asked where they where going until they reached the horse stable.

_**Ichijo Pov**_

I returned to the moon dorms I saw eveyone downstairs waiting for Kaname. Aido was the first to welcome me.

"Hey Takuma I heard you met the new guardian so what's he like."

"Actually the new guardian is a beautiful young lady."

This caught all of the male night class students attention but the female students looked annoyed and kind of jealous especially Ruka.

"What's her name?"

Shiki asked boredly but was obviously intrigued.

"Her name is Amor."

"What does she look like?"

Kain asked.

"She has long blonde hair, innocent honey brown eyes,natural soft pink lips, about 5'7 and is slightly curvy."

"What's her personality?"

Aido asked with hearts in his eyes.

"Well what I can tell Amor is sweet, honest, funny, protective, faithful, loyal,and smart. Not to mention forward"

All the guys started getting excited and Aido still had hearts in his eyes and drooling a little.

"She's sounds like-"

"She's sounds like a total slut"

Ruka interjected Aido glared at her then smirked.

"Your just saying that because you think she'll catch Kaname-sama' s interests"

"Are you implying that I'm jealous of a human me an arisocrat!"

"Actually Ruka Amor is not a human she a vampire and not just any vampire a she's a pureblood." Everyone was silent and Ruka looked as if someone slapped her.

"Who's a pureblood?"

A calm and silky voice asked I turned around to Kaname.

"The new guardian Amor."

"Amor?"

"Yeah she's a pureblood vampire hunter and is a cutie I'm sure you'll like her."

"A pureblood? Here? Why isn't she in the nightclass?"

"She said she refuse to go to the nightclass and if the headmaster tries to put her in the Nightclass she would leave."

Kaname was silent for a while and everyone knew what that means Amor intrested him.

_**Yuki Pov**_

"Get back to your dorms your all past your curfews!"

I yelled at the fangirls who are always crowding the moon dormitory._ I have to get them back before it's to late. _

"We know what your trying do Yuki you just want the night class to yourself."

They yelled and tried to push past me I tried my hardest to get them back but it was to late the nightclass gates opened. The girls got into two lines welcoming them and screaming their love for them. I sighed _Where is Zero?! _

"Hello Yuki."

I turned to see Kaname smiling at me. I blushed then bowed saying hello.

"Kiryu left you alone again today?"

"Yeah but it's alright. I guess he showing our new guardian Amor around after all they're very close_."_

Kaname had a strange look in his eyes like what I said about Amor intrigued him. He turned to Ichijo and whispered something in his ear. Ichijo smiled and nodded he called the nightclass and grabbed Adio who was asking a girl about her blood type. While Ichijo and the rest of the nightclass went to the school Kaname said goodbye to me and rushed to the headmaster's office. But why? Wait I have no time to be worrying about that I have to find Zero after the fangirls left the gate I went searching for Zero.

_**Zero Pov**_

"Zero aren't we suppose to be helping Yuki?"

"We are but I wanted to spend more time with you and besides Lily likes you"

I said as I laid next her in the stables with White Lily licking her face. She giggled a kissed White Lily's head.

"Lily...that use to be my name until Kaname came into my life."

She tried to smile but it was a sad one I sat up and caressed her face.

"I like Amor better it really suits your personality."

"Thanks Zero."

Just sitting next to Amor breathing in her scent made me want to feed on her-wait what am I thinking i couldn't do that to Amor i love her to much to let my animalistic ways ruin the only happiness i will ever have! I popped a blood tablet i my mouth knowing it was useless but I needed something anyting to stop me from sinking my fangs into her neck. I feel like puking but I held it in amor grabbed my shoulder looking worried.

"Zero are you alright?"

"I'm fine!"

I yelled she didn't flinch away or showed fear but instead but instead looked hurt. I felt a pang of guilt and pulled her close kissing her forehead.

"I'm fine Amor don't worry."

"Zer-"

She was cut off when we heard Yuki yelling my name. _Damn!_ She slammed the stable doors opened and blushed when she realized Amor and I were having a private moment. White Lily started throwing a fit when she saw Yuki which made her backed away in fear. amor got up to calm White Lily down while I glared at Yuki for killing my moment with Amor.

"What now Yuki?"

"You left me to handle the fangirls again that the 6th time this month!"

"Well I was busy today."

I said refering to Amor Yuki just blushed more and was about to yell when amor came to the rescue.

"I'm sorry Yuki it won't happen again right Zero~?"

I mumbled 'yeah' and Yuki looked kind of jealous but I really don't know why or care. But I think Amor cared because she grabbed Yuki's hand and whispered something in Yuki's ear then kissed her cheek. I was about to asked why she did that until I noticed Yuki crying but had a smile.

"what did you say to her?"

I asked Amor who just smirked at me.

"I'll never tell."

_Figures. _

"Hey Yuki is the moon dorm president in class right now?"

Amor asked.

"Um no I saw him go to the headmasters office Why?"

"Oh nothing just curious hey I just had an idea Yuki would you be a dear and introduce me to the nightclass?"

_She wouldn't?!_

"Amor you know who could be there."

"Yeah but you know who isn't there right now so Yuki what floor is the nightclass is on?"

"The top floor why-"

"Amor don't even think about it!"

"If don't want me to go catch me if you can baby."

I tried to grab her but she dodged and ran at super speed for the school building. I told Yuki to follow me and fast. _Amor I know your trying to be friendly but don't get yourself into trouble!_  
_**Amor Pov**_

I ran to the school building and didn't smell Kaname. I walked around until I found the window that lead to the nightclass I jump to the window seel and I saw Ichi. I began tapping on the window he turned to the window along with other nightclass members and his mouth dropped he then opened the window,

"Amor what are you doing on the window seel don't you know you could hurt yourself!"

He yelled. Tears streamed from my face and I began crying.

"S-So you didn't w-want to see m-me again Ichi?"

Ichi began panicing and saying he was sorry

"Wait Amor please don't cry I was only worried about your safety it's great to see you again."

I quickly brighten up jumping on him causing him to fall and hugging him.

"Yay!"

"I have a feeling you were fake crying"

"I was."

He sighed and I just laughed until I noticed all eyes were on me. I smiled then got off Ichi and helped him up.

"Hi! I'm Amor the new guardian it's a pleasure to meet you all!"

Then a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came up to me with hearts in his eyes with a guy with orange hair following him. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"It great to meet you Lady Amor! I'm Adio Hanabusa my i say it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"It's great to meet you as well Hanabusa or do you want me to call you Adio?"

"Call me whatever you want it's a honor."

I giggled he was like a puppy the one with orange hair looked at Hanabusa as if he was an idoit then looked to me.

"Hey Amor I'm Kain Akatsuki."

"Hi! Can I call you Akatsuki it would just be confusing since i call Cross Kain?"

He shrugged and said it doesn't matter then two other people came and introduce themselves Rima and Senri. Rima looked at me closely and smiled.

"You have a cute face how about you come with us sometime to our modeling agency?"

My face brighten up.

"That seems like fun! I'll be there!"

Everyone introduced themselves except for a girl with light brown hair who was just glaring at me.

"Um hi?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. I smirked and walked up to her.

"Bitterness and jealousy and make the soul black and cold then it devours it so tell me is he really worth it getting jealous over."

She looked at me in shock but just glared at me more.

"Keep on doing that and you'll get wrinkles~"

I giggled while walking back to the others and I could hear her growl in the behind me and Aido was on the floor laughing and everyone else was laughing as well. _I should get out of here before Kaname gets backs but I guess I could stay a little longer_.

**_Kaname Pov_**

I was getting new information on the new guardian Amor but Cross said her file and background are classified. _Strange why would a guardians file and background be classified unless they have something to hide... _I was pulled out of my chain of thoughts when walking to the school building and seeing Zero stared in shock and ran quickly upstairs Yuki was running after him but stopped to catch her breath.

"Yuki why is Kiryu running upstairs?"

"Oh! Kaname sempai he was running upstairs to get Amor."

"The new guardian is upstairs? Thats good I wanted to introduce myself."

"That's a great idea you'll like Amor she the most kindest person I ever met!"

She ran upstairs with me right behind her. _Time to meet this mystery guardian._

Amor Pov  
I was laughing and joking with the night class when I saw Zero in the doorway panting.

"Amor come **now**."

When he said now I knew it was because Kaname was coming. I got up from where I was sitting walking to Zero until Aido grabbed my wrist and both Senri and Rima blocked Zero.

"Hold up Kiryu what gives you the right to order a pureblood around and she hasn't Lord Kaname yet."

Zero ignored him and asked me to come again.

"It's alright Hanabusa maybe next time."

I managed to get out of his grip and was telling Senri and Rima to move out of the way when i felt a sufficating aura coming closer and closer to the room until I saw Kaname with Yuki at the door.

"Kaname sempai! Meet Amor!"

Kaname turned witha smile on his face until he looked as if he seen a ghost. I started shaking and backing away from the door while Kaname started walking towards me. Zero tried to stop him but Senri and Rima stopped him.

"L-Lily...?"

"Lily? No Kaname this is Amor the new guardian I was talking about and Amor are you alright you don't look so well."

As kaname got closer tears streamed down my face and I backed away more when Aido yelled

"Amor watch out!"

I tripped over something and fell out the window I came in from. (The classroom is on the top floor.)

"Amor!"

"Lily!"

"Zero!"

I screamed as I was falling images from my suicide those many years ago flashed through my mind.

"Lily!"

Kaname yelled while jumping out he window. He grabbed my hand pulling me close to ghim and turning our bodies so his would hit the ground first.

**Kaname Pov**

Within seconds I felt the impact from the fall when I hit the ground. I was in so much pain, but seeing her fall reminded me of that day. I was pulled out of my memory when i felt Lily shaking violently in my arms.

**_"L-Lasă-o-mi drumul!"_**(L-let go o-of me!)

She screamed in Romanian her foreign tounge, but I held her tighter. She tried to get out of my hold but I refused to let go. Once I felt my back was completely healed I sat up still holding onto Lily. She was still struggling to get away from me. I pulled her into a strong embrace and stroked her hair letting tears fall from my eyes.

"Why Lily? Why did you leave me?!"  
She ignored me and kept trying to escape which just made me furious I held tighter.

"Answer me! Why?!"

_**"De ce crezi că Kaname?! A fost singura modalitate de a obține departe de tine!"**_ (Why do you think Kaname?! It was the only way to get away from you!)

Something in me snapped I grabbed her by the neck pinning her to the ground. She clawed at my hand trying to get me off but I only applied pressure.  
I heard footsteps and a gun click I didn't need to to look up to know who it was. Lily began to cry and looked at Zero.

"Zero."

"Get off of her kuran."

"No!"

I growled.

"Zero!"

"I said get off of her Kuran!"

The rest of the nightclass came and were shocked to see whats happening. Ichijo tried to pull me off her but I wouldn't let go. She killed herself to escape me?! I went through pain and suffering when she died. All she had to do was love me. Does she not regret leaving me?

_**"Eu nu-l regret"**_ ( I don't regret it)

My heart broke.

_**"De ce? Ce am facut pentru tine pentru a te face ca acest lucru?"**_(Why? What did I do to you to make you like this?)

Lily let out a bitter laugh.

_**"L-ai ucis pe toți l-am iubit și spurcă pe mine! Și ai tupeul să mă întrebi ce ai făcut greșit?!Nu-mi place ce Kaname ai fost prietenul meu și m-ai trădat**_! " (You killed everyone I loved and defile me!

And you have the nerve to ask me what you did wrong?! I hate you Kaname you were my friend and you betrayed me!)

Zero was becoming irrated and about to fire until Toga came.

"Kaname let go of Amor."

"No!"

I roared making everyone in the nightclass flinch. Toga raised a brow.

"What about Yuki?'

My body tensed. I forgot about Yuki hestaintly I got off of Lily. Once I was off her she ran to Zero holding him tightly he kissed her head holding her tightly as well. Just seeing him holding kissing my Lily made me want to not only kill him but set his body on fire. He grabbed her hand and began walking back to the headmaster's house. Luckly Yuki didn't see because she was asking Lily what happened. Ichijo placed ahand on my shoulder.

"Kaname how do you know Amor?"

"She was my fiancee 800 years ago_."_


	5. How could you?

_**800 years ago Romania**_  
_**December**_**(Note that they're talking in Romanian)**

"Where are we going?"  
I asked Angel as we rode our horses through a small village. She pointed to a castle not far.  
"There. I have a old friend who lives here and could help us." (They are looking for allies to help end purebloods)  
"How do you know him?"  
"I saved him and his wife from being auctioned off by other purebloods when visiting Romania years back."  
"Auctioned?"  
"Yes auctioned. They are purebloods the same as us however they are rare clan to be able to mate them will create a strong offspring and some other things."  
"What clan are they from and if they're pureblood why are they so rare?"  
"They are apart of the Viață an ancient and mysterious clan. And to be honest I don't really know why they're so rare. Some say it's because of the auctions that they are sold others say wars with other clans. Not even the remaining Viață know that's the strange thing it's as if they vanished."  
How can a quarter of a clan vanish into thin air.  
"I understand that you can make a strong offspring with them but are the other things you mentioned."  
"As I said before the Viață are a mysterious clan but knowing from experience I think it's their affect on people they come in contact with. I can't really describe it hmmm how do I put it. It's as if they give you a beautiful feeling inside that could wash away anyone's pain, suffering, loneliness or any negative emotion which everyone has especially purebloods. But not all Viață are kind my friend has a son named Christopher he was the most rudest little brat I ever met but they have another son Jacob who only a year younger than Christopher now he is is just the most decent pureblood child you will ever meet in this century."  
"You never told me your friend's name or his wife."  
"Oh it's Arthur and Mary."  
After couple of minutes past before we reached the castle Angel knocked on the door a few times then the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with long black hair. The woman squealed and hugged Angel.  
"Angel it's so great to see you again."  
"It's great to see you as well Mary."  
Mary turned to me and smiled.  
"Angel is this your mate he's so handsome."  
Angel blushed.  
"Of course not this is Kaname he's my traveling companion. Nothing more."  
Mary made a face saying she didn't believe her then told me and Angel to enter to see Arthur. When we entered the castle I was amazed by the interior design it was so grand and rich. We headed upstairs and walked until we reached a oak door. When Mary opened the door inside was a office and in it was a older looking man with long blonde hair who was reading a book whom I'm assuming was Arthur. He looked up from his book and stared at Angel with a smile. He walked over to us hugging her tightly.  
"Angel how nice to see you and I see you see finally settled down."  
I chuckled a little seeing Angel face turn red and explaining that we are not mates which actually hurt a little. I love Angel and I know she feels the same but she never expresses it. Arthur let out a strident laugh saying he was only teasing her and took all of us to find the boys. Which really take that long because a boy with blonde hair came flying across the office with a fencing sword in his hand.  
"Jacob please tell me you and your brother aren't fencing on the second floor again."  
Mary asked before Jacob could answer another boy with black hair and a fencing sword came in the room in fighting stance.  
"Stand up and fight you coward!"  
He yelled.  
"Christopher! What have I told you about calling your brother names and fighting on the second floor!"  
"Now calm down Mary there just boys let have their fun."  
Arthur chuckled but Mary frowned.  
"It's that laid back attitude with them that's going to get them killed some day! And also we have guest now boys say hello!"  
She yelled in such a demonic way that send shivers down my spine. The boys flinched and fix themselves up bowing introducing themselves to us well mostly me. Christopher glared at me.  
"Great just what we need another man chasing after Lily."  
"Christopher..."  
Arthur warned.  
"What it's truth."  
"If I may ask who's Lily?"  
Angel asked. Mary's face brightens.  
"She's our youngest child your going to love her She is the most beautiful girl you've ever seen."  
"Hmph! I don't see that as a good thing her beauty is the reason She has admirers both vampire and human lining up at our door step."  
"Christopher that's enough you and Jacob go find Lily sunrise is almost coming. Now Kaname and Angel let me show you to your rooms."  
An hour passed and no sign of this Lily person I was beginning to feel bad for her parents because I could hear them yelling and crying over where she was in the room across the hall from mine and sunrise already came. But why does it matter she's a pureblood we can survive in sunlight why are they worried. The brightness from the sun shined through my window which really annoying I got up to close the curtains when I saw a figure wearing a cloak on the side in the corner next to my window seal trying it's hardest not hit by the sun in the corner of the castle. At first I thought it was some village brat trying to pull a prank until a cold wind came blowing the hood off the figures head to show a beautiful girl who had fear in her eyes. Without thinking twice I jump on the window seal carefully so I wouldn't fall walked to the girl.  
"Excuse me miss are you alright?"  
She looked at me in fear and tried to back away but her left hand touched sunlight she let a painful scream retracting her hand holding it close to her chest turned back to me in fear. I walked a little closer.  
"Wait please stay where you are I'm here to help you okay?"  
She nodded and kept still but still looked scared.  
"Um hi my name is Kaname and yours is..."  
I asked trying to get her mind off the situation. She looked at me wearily trying to see if she could trust me.  
"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. Alright now tell me what's your name?"  
"L-Lily "  
So this Lily. When I was close enough I grabbed her quickly pulling the hood back on her head and wrapping the cloak securely around her body then picked her up bridal style Lily buried her face in my chest which made my heart skip a beat. Carefully walking back to my window blocking the sun from her once I was back inside I close the windows and the curtains to have Lily jump on me embracing me tightly. Now that we're inside I got to see her face a little better she had soft pink lips, honey brown eyes, and extremely long blonde hair and was about 5'7. She looked up at me with joy.  
"Thank you so much! I thought I was done for."  
"Your welcome but may I ask why you were outside on the window ledge?"  
"Oh I was trying to sneak back in but sunrise came and the window to my room was to far."  
"But why where you outside in the first place?"  
She started pouting in a very adorable way then let go of me crossing her arms staring at me questionably.  
"You sound like my brother Christopher and aren't I suppose to be the one to be questioning you I know your name is Kaname but who are exactly?"  
"My name is Kaname my traveling partner is a friend of your parents who are worried to death about you."  
She made a guilty expression running out the room but not before grabbing my hand taking me with her. She stopped at her parents room and kicked the door opened running and jumping on her father then her mother saying she was sorry for being out so late then telling them how I saved her. Arthur turned to me and hugged me and so did Mary.  
"Bless you boy how can we ever repay you."  
"No that's not necessary it's just great to see a family back together again."  
"You know if you weren't Angel's mate I would have you marry my daughter."  
Arthur joked then Lily grabbed my arm smiling.  
"Really I can marry him? Yes!"  
All of our eyes widened and for some reason I blushed and hoped that she wanted to marry me until Lily started giggling.  
"I'm just joking."  
"You better be."  
A stern voice from behind us said we all turn to see a furious Christopher who was glaring at me. Lily grip on me tightened and she glared back at him.  
"You know what Kaname let's married and settle down somewhere in England where you can knock me up until I can't walk for a year and have 3 beautiful children."  
She said bluntly making her parents mouths drop an and my face heat up and her brother's eyes widened.  
"Lily Viață!"  
Mary yelled but Lily giggled then ran to her room which was next to mine. Her mother sighed then told Christopher to go back to bed. She then turned to me with a apologetic look.  
"I'm sorry you had to witness that."  
"It's quite alright I think I should head back to my room. Rest well."  
I walked back to my room and ran my hand through my hair. That was enough excitement for the morning. I went back to bed then I felt something soft wrapped around my torso I opened my eyes to see Lily smiling at me.  
"Jesus!"  
I sat up quickly sat up staring at in awe but a little frightened. How did she get in here I just saw her go into her room.  
"What do you mean how I went through the wall."  
"Wait how did you?You what?"  
"I went through the wall you know fazed through ghost style."  
What a strange girl  
"Hey I heard that"  
I shook my head and stared her questionably.  
"Anyways why are you in my room?"  
"I just wanted to hide out in here for a while so I wouldn't have to deal with my brother sneaking into my room lecturing me about say away from that guy you don't know him blah blah blah."  
"You two fight a lot?"  
"Yep... you know I don't feel like talking about this especially with a stranger."  
"But your in the same bed with a stranger."  
"Hmmm you have a point."  
I laughed and let her stay in my room until noon. I got to know Lily a little she was a very hyper girl and very adorable but also sweet. I just wanted to wrap my arms around kissing her passionately I never felt this way with anyone not even Angel then I remembered what she said about the Viață clan It's as if they give you a beautiful feeling inside that could wash away anyone's pain, suffering, loneliness or any negative emotion which everyone has especially purebloods. So this is what she was talking about. I watch Lily with her face buried in my chest sleeping soundly I kissed her forehead and went back to sleep. After a good hours of rest I look down to see Lily smiling at me.  
"You look peaceful when you sleep."  
"Really now?"  
"Yep oh before I almost forget you came here by horse right?"  
"Yes why"  
"I need you to take me somewhere in the village."  
"Alright when?"  
"Now"  
"Now? Why now?"  
"Because it's Christmas Eve silly and I want to deliver toys to the orphanage there. Now stop complaining and get your horse ready before everyone else wakes up."  
I washed quickly and got dressed then got my horse ready and attaching a sleigh Lily gave me. I waited for few minutes for Lily when she came I let out the hardest laugh ever. Lily was wearing a little Saint Nicholas dress with a big brown bag. (like the one in the picture above) Lily placed the bag on the sleigh and pouted.  
"Your mean Kaname!"  
"I-I'm sorry erm! It really looks cute on you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes it does but how are you going to keep warm."  
"Oh I knew there was something I forgot. I know you can share your coat with me."  
"And how are we to do that?"  
Lily got on the horse first and told me to unbutton my coat before getting on the horse. Once I got on the horse I sat behind her she back up towards me wrapping the remaining of my coat around her she was so close I could smell her rose scent. Lily looked up at me with a smile.  
"Your actually warm Kaname. Now onwards!"  
We rode to for quite some time and talked along the way I know her more and found out that she does this every year and only her parents know about this because she can't have her brothers worrying about her. I told her a bit of my life and about my complex relationship with Angel and how I've been having doubts about us for a while then Lily expression turned from immature to mature and she had a strong aura around her.  
" 'The course of true love never did run smooth.' A Midsummer Night's Dream William Shakespeare "  
"What are you trying to say Lily?"  
"I'm saying don't give up so soon if you two love each don't doubt it."  
"But what if I fall for someone else what then?"  
"Then this Angel lady missed out on a wonderful man even though I only known you for about 9 hours."  
I chuckled and thank her we talked the rest of the way until we reached church and standing in front of the church was a boy who looked about 16 when he saw Lily he smiled but glared when seeing me. I got off the horse first and help Lily down she immediately ran to the boy hugging him and he smiled more hugging her back. I started to get a little jealous I cleared my throat catching their attention. Lily giggled then ran back to me wrapping her arms around mine making the boy frown.  
"Kaname this is a good friend of mine Thomas helps around the orphanage and Tommy this is my new friend Kaname play nice and help me with the bag-"  
"It's okay Lil just leave the bag to us go inside the children are excited to see you."  
"Aw your just a sweetheart Tommy see you boys inside."  
Once she went inside the brat known as Thomas glared more at me and shot him a glare back.  
"Just who are you and what's your relationship with Lil?"  
"You heard what she said I'm a friend."  
"Yeah sure that's the same thing the last pureblood imbecile said before I threw a axe at his head for trying to hurt Lil."  
"Hmph is that suppose to scare me boy."  
"Maybe. You should know that Lil can give off this vibe about loving a man when she actually trying to be nice."  
"Your telling me this because?"  
"I don't want you getting the wrong idea Lil probably sees you as just a friend so don't get any ideas."  
"Oh like you."  
He flinched then stared at me so much hate and anger. But I just smirked and scoffed.  
"Your so scary."  
I grabbed the bag with one hand walking inside first and him following behind still glaring at me. We walked down the hall to a big room where a row of beds where lined up to see Lily playing hide and go seek with the children. They we're all hiding under their bed and she walked around the room looking for them pretending not to hear there giggling and placed a finger on her chin making a thinking face.  
"I wonder where they all are could they be in the closet."  
All of the children giggled no.  
"Really? How about in the sock drawers."  
They all giggled no again. Lily placed her hands on her hips.  
"No? Now where did those kids run off to I can't seem to find them. Oh no I think I'm going to cry I have find my little angels."  
Lily pretended to cry until all the kids ran out from under their beds and hugged her telling her that they're there and not to cry and they we're sorry. She giggled and gave everyone a hug. I had to admit it was a beautiful sight to see her like this it made me wonder if she would be like this if we ever had children. Lily looked at me then made a tacit signal for me to come in. The children saw me and gasped they ran to me saying that I was pretty or was a prince one of them asked if I was Lily's husband. Lily blushed and I laughed enjoying this but it was short lived when Thomas came in saying no I wasn't Lily's husband but her friend. I glared at him but he smirked. Lily suddenly appeared behind him pulling on his ear saying be nice. I smirked and chuckled until she walked over to me pulling my ear saying be nice then grabbed both our ears saying be nice. Then grabbed the toys out of the bag giving it to the children and a little girl with brown hair came to me asking me to play dolls with her. I tensed as she pulled on my arm bringing me to where her toys were at first I thought I would mess up or say something wrong but in the end I made her and other kids laugh and smile I turned to Lily and she was starting at me with a a grateful expression and Thomas staring at me in envy. Lily and I played with the children for about 3 hours until they were getting drowsy and put them to bed. We were about to leave when Thomas came and kissed her forehead hugging her I had to restrain myself from strangling him. I pulled Lily out his embrace dragging to the horse saying we needed to leave. Leaving a angry a Thomas while riding back to the castle Lily giggled staring me with a smirk.  
"Are you jealous Kaname?"  
"No."  
"Yeah sure your not."  
"I'm not."  
"Okay whatever you say."  
"...How do you know him anyways."  
Lily laughed.  
"I met him when saw him hurt in the woods so I took him to the church and healed him ever since then we've been friends."  
"Does he know your a vampire."  
"Of course and so does the kids it's not a secret that my family are vampires here we are accepted no hates us here."  
"Why?"  
"Because we don't harm them or make their lives miserable instead we make peace with them."  
"Interesting it's like humans and vampires living in harmony."  
"Yep"  
We arrived back the castle to be welcomed by a scowling brother Christopher. Lily walked up to the living room ignoring him he stared at me intensely then told me that his father wanted to see him in the living room. I followed him into the living room where Lily was introducing herself to Angel and Arthur turned to me with a serious expression.  
"Angel told me what you are planning to do with the purebloods and I have decided to team up with the both of you."  
"Father why?! Why help them?! We have problems of our own like Lily mating with Jacob or I to recreate our clan!"  
"Christopher!"  
Mary yelled but what is he talking about I turned to Lily who had that strong aura around her again and glared at her brother with so rage.  
"Last time I checked mother and father said I didn't have to deal with that."  
"Of course they would say that because they want to keep the baby happy even when our clan small and weak! When will you stop living in this fantasy world of yours and own up to your responsibilities!"  
"This has nothing to do with me!"  
"It has everything to do with you Lily you are the only Viață left without a mate!"  
"Christopher if Lily doesn't want to do it she doesn't have to."  
"Shut up Jacob your always siding with her!"  
"Of I will side with her your trying to make her do something that isn't her responsibility! Why don't you just mate with another pureblood from a different-"  
"Then that makes us seem weaker!"  
"Christopher that's enough our guest does not need to know about our problems!"  
"No we should tell them they every right to know that my sister is a selfish spoiled brat who rather let our clan fade from existence then help rebuild it!"  
The room went silent all I could do was stare at Lily who looked as if she was going to fall apart.  
"I don't want a mate I don't want this responsibility this is not my problem this is something you have created out of thin air! Quit blaming other people for something that happened back centuries ago!"  
"Here we go again with this just own up to your responsibilities Lil and this feud will be ov-"  
"No!"  
I interjected Angel tried to hold me back saying it wasn't my place but I can't just stand here and watch him do this to her.  
"What gives you the right to take her own free will!"  
"The right of the clan-"  
"You talk about the clan with such pride and honor but where is the honor in making her bare a child form a life time pact with you for something she's not obligated to follow!"  
Christopher smirked.  
"You know nothing about this clan or about Lily you don't know what we have to go through! She is obligated to do this my parents try to give her a choice but they know that it's her duty to carry on this clan! Now Lily lets end this vicious cycle tonight who's it going to be me or Jacob?"  
All eyes where on her and for a second I could have sworn I saw Lily's eyes turn black but I must be dreaming because are honey brown right now. Lily walked out of the room without giving an answer Christopher started yelling and Jacob looked sympathetic for his sister. Mary told all of us to go to our rooms Angel made a face saying she was going to kill me before I could leave Arthur told me to stay awhile. Once everyone left the room he turned to me with a sad smile.  
"You love her don't you?"  
"Yes I do love Angel-"  
"Not Angel I'm talking about Lily."  
"...Yes "  
He sigh.  
"I feel bad for you son."  
"Why?"  
"The reason why Lily doesn't want to marry her brothers is not only because of pressure it's because she simply she doesn't want to marry or fall in love for that matter."  
My heart ached and I lowered my head so my bangs covered my eyes.  
"Why is that sir?"  
"Because since the day she was born everyone was either trying to marry her or force her to be their mate. All that girl wants is to be free fall in love on her own terms for once control her own life."  
"I don't think I understand sir."  
"What I'm saying is don't get your hopes up."

_**3 months later**_

3 months has passed and my relationship with Lily has grew stronger and my love for her grew stronger as well to the point where I scare all her admirers away sometimes kill them when they can't take no for answer when she wasn't looking all except Thomas. I was walking with Lily around a cliff she goes to all the time for peace and quiet. Then something I always wanted to ask came to mind.  
"Lily?"  
"Yes Kaname."  
"Your a pureblood yet you can't go into the sunlight why?"  
"Oh well since I'm younger than my brothers by 50 years my powers haven't fully developed so if I go into the sun I would crystallize and turn to dust."  
I flinched when hearing that and I pulled her into a strong embrace.  
"Why do you keep on going out into the sun if it's going to kill you?"  
"Because I love to be in the sun."  
She giggled but I held her tighter making her gasp.  
"This isn't a laughing matter Lily I'm serious don't go out into the sun anymore until you develop all your powers."  
"Aww Kaname don't worry I have you to protect me."  
I was happy to hear that until I heard a annoying voice. Thomas.  
"Hey what about me?"  
Lily laughed and ran out of my hold to hug Thomas I let out a low growl that only Thomas heard.  
"Hello to you as Kaname don't worry I'm not staying long I just came to say hi to Lil and ask her if she would meet me by the lake to ice skate."  
"Of course Tommy!"  
"Great see you there at nightfall."  
He kissed her forehead and left with a smug smirk that made me want to kill him on sight. Lily walked back to me pulled me down to the beach and we sat down with her him my arms watching the sea I gathered enough courage to confess my feelings.  
"Lily..."  
"Hm?"  
"I...I'm in love with you."  
She got out of my hold looked me dead in the eyes.  
"What?"  
"I'm in love with you I've been in love with you since I met you I just want to be with you do you feel the same for me?"  
She looked at me with sadness.  
"I'm sorry Kaname but the love for you is the love for a friend I'm so sorry."  
She doesn't love me? My heart was shattered and I got up walking back to the castle ignoring her calling me to come back. I didn't leave my room for the rest of the day ignoring Lily knocking at the door and crying for me to open the door. When nightfall came I saw Lily leave the castle to see Thomas I quickly grabbed my coat and followed her. When she got there Thomas asked her what was wrong she told him what happened between us earlier and he smiled maybe thinking he has a chance now. He told her to get her skates and forget about it I watched them skate for about an hour until Thomas spinned Lily then bringing her close as if he was about to kiss on the lips but Lily backed away and looked annoyed.  
"Not you too."  
"Im sorry Lil but I loved ever the day you saved me but let me guess you only love me as a friend."  
She nodded and smiled sadly he sighed and smiled anyways.  
"I envy the lucky bastard that gets you."  
She giggled and hugged him kissing his cheek but he kissed her lips passionately. She blushed and he laughed. But that one kiss made me snap. I walked out of my hiding spot Lily and Thomas looked confused and surprised until I started strangling Thomas and ignored Lily telling me to let him go when his body gave out and went limp I dropped his corpes and grabbed Lily by the wrist tightly that I almost broke her wrist. The only person that going to have her is me she is mine and mine alone.


	6. How could you? part 2

/WARNING KINDA HAS GORE AND BLOOD SO SKIP IT UNTIL WELL IT'S OVER/

I walked to a abandoned cabin that me and Lily usually stayed in for stargazing. Lily was kicking and screaming for me to let go of her. I opened the door to the cabin and walked to the bedroom throwing her on the bed taking off my clothes and ripping hers off because she refused to corporate then marked her as my mate when I was finished I noticed Lily was crying I held her in my arms stroking her hair she cried more then called me a monster and without thinking I slapped her then buried myself in her again. _A monster? A monster she called me all I want to do is love her_! I didn't stop making love to her until morning. When I woke up it was about evening and Lily was gone! Rage took over me I put back on my clothes and ran outside looking for her I found her foot print and then found her crying behind a tree muttering she should have listened to Christopher and that she regrets meeting me.  
"If only you loved me Lily this would have never happened."  
I saw her flinch at the sound of my voice and turned to me with anger and hate in her eyes.  
"You killed Thomas and raped me marking me as your mate and this all because I rejected you!"  
"No! Because you made me fall in love with you and you didn't return my feelings!"  
"Your sick!"  
I walked to her and grabbed her by her hair dragging to the castles.  
"Sick!? Sick you say!? I'll show you what sick really is!"  
When I got back to the castle I slaughtered her family the same people who were kind to me and treated me as their own but that didn't matter I want to punish Lily for going against me, rejecting me, for making me feel this way! Angel saw what I did and looked at me in horror and saw a broken Lily crying next to her families corpses. This was only the beginning. For the next 6 years I slowly began cutting Lily's connections with the outside world killing any man who tried to take her away from me. Angel tried to convince me to give her a little freedom so I did and what happens a spinless and pathetic bakery boy gives her orchids and he made her smile she hasn't smiled like that to me in years which made me furious she will talk and smile at human but not to me! I walked to the boy Lily tried to protect him but I pushed her out of the way and ripped his heart out crushing it in my hands. Lily went to his body and buried him then glared at me saying she hated me. _Why do you hate me all I tried to do was love you my precious Lily?! I _grabbed her and walked back to the castle letting out all of my anger on her until I was satisfied then left the room. And when I did I broke down crying I didn't want to kill him it's just I can't have someone taking my Lily away. I walked back in to apologize to only end up taking her by force and having a argument with her. She kept saying she wanted freedom and what not.  
"The only way you can leave me is through death and I have no intention on killing you"  
Little did I know I would regret those words because my Lily my beautiful Lily threw herself off the cliff that we once shared fond memories I tried to get but Angel tackled me.  
"May you find happiness in the next life Lily!"  
She yelled when I saw Lily hit the ground I pushed Angel off me then ran down to the beach below the cliff to find Lily's laying there lifeless. I fell to my knees and held her body close to mine fighting back the tears until the sun light hit Lily's body. She began to crystallize.  
"N-No please Lily wake up! Please wake up! Lily don't leave me I love so much! You can't leave me!"  
Tears began to fall from my face as I watch my Lily turn to crystal and when she was fully crystallize I watch her turn to dust. The only thing left was her dress I tried to grab her ashes when the wind blew them away. I let out a cry that held all my anger, pain, sadness and loss.  
"Lily I'm sorry!"  
Angel came up from behind me and hugged me tightly but I pushed her away.  
"Why did you stop me! I could have saved her!"  
Angel looked at me sympathetically.  
"Then what Kaname she would have only done it again. Lily is happier now."  
"What about me I can't be happy if I don't have her!"  
"You have m-"  
"Your not Lily!"  
I cried then I felt a painful burn on my chest and the mate seal there was gone meaning Lily was finally gone forever. _My only light in my dark world has disappeared._  
"Lily!"  
_**End of Flashback**_  
I fell to my knees and cried when I finished telling the story to Ichijo, Aido, Shiki, Rima, Kain,and Ruka in the living room of the moon dormitory. Ichijo ran to my side as I cried.  
"Am I a terrible person Ichijo to deserve this?"  
"No Kaname the rest of you can go back to your rooms."  
_**Aido Pov**_

I watched as Dorm President Kuran broke down crying after telling us his relationship with Amor or better known as Lily. That explains why she wanted to leave the classroom and why she was shaking in fear. Ruka looked like she wanted to run to Lord Kaname's side and comfort him but couldn't. Ichijo told us to go to our rooms once we were upstairs Akatsuki talked first.  
"I can't believe all that happened I feel bad for Amor."  
Ruka looked at him in rage.  
"You feel bad for her?! What about Lord Kaname?!"  
"Look I get it the guy is hurt about being rejected but that's no excuse to kill the girl's friends and family then raping her."  
"I agree with Kain."  
"Me two."  
Said Shiki and Rima.  
"Are two both insane Lord Kaname did nothing wrong-"  
"No Ruka are you insane is your love for Lord Kaname blind your judgment I'm respect and honor Lord Kaname but what he did to her was just wrong!"  
I interjected. Ruka scoffed and walked to her room slamming her door and the rest of us went to our rooms. Knowing it's not going to be easy to sleep tonight. 


	7. Somethings never change

**_Kaname Pov_**

_"Aww Kaname don't worry I have you to protect me."  
"You look peaceful when you sleep."  
"Your actually warm Kaname. Now onwards!"_  
I smiled when remembering my times with Lily then felt ashamed of what I did to her last night. I didn't want to hurt her but when she said those words to me. _"De ce crezi că Kaname?! A fost singura modalitate de a obține departe de tine!" (Why do you think Kaname?! It was the only way to get away from you!) _My heart felt as if it was breaking I haven't seen or touched her in over 800 years and she treats me like this by fawning over that level E; doesn't she know that I still love her! That I still yearn for her; it's all my fault I should've kept a closer eye on her or maybe locked her in her room anything to prevent her from killing herself to prevent all of this pain and anguish.  
That's it I can't take this anymore when I see her again I'll apologize and show her how much I love and cherish her.  
_**Amor Pov**_  
"Hello everyone my name is Amor I hope we can all get along!"  
The boys went wild and the girls looked at me in envy but I really didn't care my mind kept replaying the events from last night. Toga told me to take a seat next to Zero and went on with the lesson.

_**Later in the day**_  
Zero, Yuki and I were walking to the moon dormitory. I grabbed Zero's arm and looked up to him in fear. He knew what that meant and frowned. I didn't want to see Kaname after what happened last night. Zero stopped walking and grabbed my hand and started walking to stables.  
"Yuki you go on without us. Amor and I will catch up with you during patrol."  
"What Zero you skip out a-"  
"Don't you want to be alone with Kuran?"  
I turned to see Yuki blushing when Zero mentioned Kaname. I shook my head. _Poor Yuki she doesn't even know Kaname is in love with someone else.  
__**Yuki Pov**_

I was trying to push back the fangirls alone again why do I always fall for that. It just make it easier for people to notice that I'm in love with Kaname senpai. I was brought out of my thoughts when one fangirl pushed me.  
"Ow..."  
"Are you alright Yuki?"  
I felt a chill went down my spine when hearing Kaname's voice. I turned around to see him offering a hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up with enough to pull me straight into his arms. I blushed and I could feel the fangirls glaring behind me. I quickly jumped out of his arms and bowed.  
"Um uh I'm fine Kaname senpai!"  
He chuckled and patted my head.  
"You know you can call me just Kaname Yuki."  
"It wouldn't be professional if I did."  
AYour right after you are apart of the disciplinary committee. And speaking of the disciplinary committee where's Zero and Lily?"  
"Lily?"  
"Oh I sorry she goes by the name Amor now."  
"Um well I think they should be at the horse stables-"  
"Good I need to talk to Li- I mean Amor. I'll see you later Yuki. Takuma I need you to take the night class to class again for me."  
"Kaname where are you going? I hope this is not about Amor."  
"Takuma you will follow my orders now take the night class to the school building."  
Kaname said in a stern voice that I never heard him use it's not like him. Takuma frowned and ordered the night class to the school building while Kaname walked to the stables. I know I shouldn't follow him but I have to what is his relationship with Amor.?!  
_**Amor Pov**_  
"Ah!aha! Zero stop it!"  
I laughed as Zero kept tickling my side's;He smirked when seeing like this.  
"Your still ticklish Amor"  
I kept on laughing when I heard a sickening voice.  
"Lily!"  
I turned to see my least favorite person Kaname who was smiling at me until he noticed the position Zero and I were in.  
"Lily what is the mean-"  
"What do you want Kaname?"  
"I wanted to talk to you-"  
"Not on your life Kuran."  
Zero interjected.  
"I think you done enough talking last night when you were choking her to death!"  
"I'm not here to see you Kiryuu I'm here for Lily!"  
"Lily? Who's Lily all I see is Amor."  
Zero grabbed my wrist tightly and walked away from fuming Kaname.  
**Amor's bedroom**  
Warning! From here down lemon forced content don't read if you don't like it  
Zerodropped me off at my room after patrol and kissed my forehead then my lips.  
"Are you sure you'll be alright tonight?"  
"Yeah I'll be fine Zero don't worry. "  
I kissed him passionately and said goodnight. I let a weary sigh taking out my nightclothes walking into the bathroom turning on the hot water. I think I'm going to have to talk to Kain about adding curtains to this tub. I stepped into the shower letting the water alleviate my stress. And for some reason that song from that movie with Brittany Murphy what is it called again oh! right 'Little Black Notebook'. How did it go it was...  
(Don't judge me on the song Carly Simon is awesome.)

"**Nobody does it better**  
**Makes me feel sad for the rest**  
**Nobody does it half as good as you**  
**Baby, you're the best**

**I wasn't lookin', but somehow you found me****  
****I tried to hide from your love light****  
****But like Heaven above me, the spy who loved me****  
****Is keeping all my secrets safe tonight**

**And nobody does it better****  
****Though sometimes I wish someone could****  
****Nobody does it quite the way you do****  
****Why'd you have to be so good?**

**The way that you hold me whenever you hold me****  
****There's some kind of magic inside you****  
****That keeps me from runnin', but just keep it comin'****  
****How'd you learn to do the things you do?"**  
I stepped out of the shower still singing to song dancing to it as well while getting dressed; I gracefully spinned into my room when reaching the end.  
**"And nobody does it better****  
****Makes me feel sad for the rest****  
****Nobody does it half as good as you**  
**Baby, baby, darling,** **You're the best**

**Baby, you're the best****  
****Baby, you're the best****  
****Baby, you're the best..."**

"Your voice is still so beautiful just like you my precious Lily."  
I quickly turned around to see Kaname on my bed giving me a apologetic look; Hmph deja vu.  
"Go away Kaname."  
"Wait Lily I'm sorry-"  
"I'm sorry Lily, it won't happen love, blah blah blah etc etc etc! I heard all of this before Kaname and it's giving me a headache now get out!"  
Before I could even blink Kaname grabbed me by neck and looked at me with so much rage until he realized what he was doing and let go. I fell to the floor coughing and he hugged.  
"I-Im sorry love you know how much I love you Lily."  
I smirked and pushed him away getting up making sure there was distance  
"Love me? Right. What about Yuki or did you forget about her?"  
"Yuki is like a sister...Lily."  
He said while coming closer to me leaning closely and kisses my neck ; I grimace.  
"If she's like a little sister to you why are you engaged to her yeah you thought I wouldn't find out didn't you."  
"Lily that was because I thought I never see you again but now your alive and here!"  
Kaname presses me to the wall and feels my thigh I struggled but managed to push him.  
"That does not change the way I feel about you Kaname and I belong to Zero and Zero alone."  
Kaname growls and pins me to the wall with my arms above my head  
"NEVER YOUR MINE!"  
Then he holds me with one hand and shoves the other hand down my shorts. I kicked him in the groin and grabbed my axe getting into fighting stance.  
"If you think I'm going to cower in fear and let you do whatever you want like last time you are sadly mistaken"  
He smirked and chuckled.  
"Why fight me I'm ten times better than that level E."  
"Your not even close."  
I skillfully swung my Grimm Reaper at his head but he dogged and tried to attack me from the side but I blocked him and striked him with the hilt on his head; he shook the pain off and managed to knock Grimm Reaper out of my hand; it slid across the room we both looked at it then back at each other I ran for it but Kaname pinned me to the floor kissing me hard. I bit his lip drawing blood and tried to run to Grimm Reaper again only to be tackled to the floor again. Kaname growled and rips my clothes off leaving me nearly bear; kissing me hard again. I couldn't help but shake violently in fear.  
" Z-ZERO!"  
I screamed but he covered my mouth and kisses, and licks my neck as he feels my breasts with his other hand. Zero where you?! I began to cry and struggle. I struggled more when I heard his zipper.  
"Lily I love so much just give me a chance..."  
I cried harder when I felt his member rub against my entrance and he kisses my neck. ZERO! He gets ready to enter me when we suddenly hear running; Kaname growls then gets dressed giving me one last kiss then then disappears I was shaking in fear and crawling backwards into a corner. Zero comes in and sees me and runs to me, hugging me tightly.  
"shh shh im here"  
"H-He was h-here "  
"Who was?"  
"K-Kaname."  
I heard Zero growl and he held me tighter.  
"I'll kill him!"  
I hug and buried my face into his chest.  
"Can you stay the night?"  
"Of course, anything for you Amor"  
He kisses my forehead and picks me up bridal style setting me on the bed and laying next holding me.  
"What did he do?"  
"H-he tried t-to..."  
"He tried to what?"  
I broke down crying  
"He tried to sleep with me Zero"  
"That's it! I'll roast that bastard! If anybody gonna sleep with you... someday I hope that person will be me?"  
I smiled at the last part looked up at him.  
" Of course it would be you Zero I only want you."  
He blushed and leaned in to kiss me and I kissed back. I can't let Kaname take me away from Zero he needs me and I need him.


	8. Time to get away

**_Zero Pov _**  
"What do you mean you can't do anything?!"  
It's been almost a month since Amor incident with Kuran and the Headmaster has yet to do anything! Giving Kuran almost like an access pass to harass Amor! He's always kissing her cheek, stroking her hair, caressing her face, pulling her into his arms, and always trying to bed her! It's gotten so bad that I had to move into Amor's room and she's beginning to have dark circles under her beautiful honey brown eyes and her skin has become more pallid not to mention she hasn't been feeding. Also to make matters worst Yuki keeps on bothering her about Kuran asking ridiculous question like are you and Kaname together or what's her feelings toward him. I stared at the headmaster in anger and he looked at me with pity in his eyes.  
"If I were to throw out or even punish Kaname it would start a ordeal with the Vampire council I'm sor-"  
"Is your sorry going to protect Amor?!"  
Master toga placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Look Zero you have to calm down I know your upset but this could start a war with the Council."  
"But look at Amor! She afraid and looks as if she's going to break!"  
"I know zero but there's nothing we can do."  
I was going to yell again when we heard a knock at the door; we turned to see Amor there looking weak and pale.  
"Baby what are you doing out of bed I thought I told you to get some rest."  
"I heard you yelling."  
" Oh that was-"  
"I know what is was Zero you don't have to always worry about me."  
I cupped her face staring at her intensely I could see the color fading from her eyes.  
"How can you say that when your falling apart right before my eyes."  
" I'm fine really."  
that's it i can't take this anymore I grabbed Amor's hand walking out off the headmaster's office ignoring his and Toga's cries for us to come back. I dragged her to our room and went through her closet looking for a outfit and duffel bag.  
"Zero what are you doing ?"  
"Trying to find you something to wear we're getting a way for a while."  
"What?"  
"We are taking a little vacation from this place to clear our heads here wear this."  
I threw on a gray shirt and a sweater. Packed our things then grabbed her by the hand softly giving her a soft smile and started to take her to the next town over.

**_Walking to the next Town_**

"Zero why are we going to the next town if you wanted to get away for a bit why not in the town Cross Academy?"  
"Because we need to get away from Cross Academy for awhile. Besides Oaksville is having a light festival this weekend and since it's Friday I thought we could go."  
"Oh Zero."  
"Come it's only couple miles away."  
I said then a vintage red pickup truck pulled up to us on the side on the road and in it was a elderly couple around their early 50s.  
"You two need a ride?"  
The man asked smiling. I didn't sense anything unnatural about them and the towns kind of far. I nodded.  
"Well hop on back."  
I picked up Amor and placed her on the back of the truck.  
"So where are you two heading?"  
"Oaksville."  
I answered. The lady smiled.  
"We live in Oaksville do you to have a place to stay?"  
"Not really ma'am we're going to look for a hotel there."  
"Oh no need for formality I'm Judy and this my husband Harold and you can stay with us."  
"We don't want to trouble yo-"  
"Nonsense you two look like decent kids so why are you heading to Oaksville."  
"We wanted to see the lights festival this weekend."  
"Oh you are going to love it; it's so beautiful. By the way what are your names?"  
"I'm Zero and this is Amor."  
I said while wrapping my arm around Amor kissing her forehead."  
"Aww Harold you remember when we were like that when we were young."  
"Yep!"  
He laughed.  
"How long have you two been together?"  
Amor asked.  
"Almost 40 years."  
Judy answered. Wow 40 years I wish me and Amor could stay together for that long or maybe longer. We talked with Judy and Harold the whole ride there. When we arrived there Amor and i looked at the town in awe lights where everywhere. They took us to a small resturant that Harold said was hand craft in the 30s. They introduced us to the towns people who seemed very friendly they told stories and laughed and made fun of each other when remembering about old times. Judy and Harold took us to their house Amor fell asleep on the way there and I had to carry her bridal style. Judy awed and Harold chuckled causing me to blush a little. Harold showed us to our rooms.  
"Uh can I stay with Amor she get's scared when I'm not by her?"  
They raised their eyebrows.  
"Son you want to stay in the same room with her and your not married?"  
Judy lightly hit Harold.  
"It's alright you can stay with her just use protection you don't want to have a bundle in the oven to early."  
I know my face was red as a tomato right now.  
"N-no it's not like that we haven't-I mean want to-she's not ready yet- wait hold on-"  
I was cut off by Harold laughing loudly.  
"It's alright son we get what you mean good night breakfast will be on the table early in the morning."  
I opened the room and it looked nice brick walls that made it look homey and a bed big enough for two. I placed Amor on it and laid next to her bringing her close she immediately wrapped her arms around me burying her face into my chest.  
"I love you Zero."  
"And I love as well Amor."  
The next morning I found Amor gone but clothes near my bed with a note on it.  
_Dear Zero,__  
__I went shopping for food with Judy here are some clean clothes be back soon.__  
__love Amor_  
I took a shower and got dress walking down stairs to see Harold waiting he tossed me some wrapped up food.  
"Come on you and I are going on a drive."  
We drove around for a bit until Harold spoke.  
"You love that girl don't you?"  
"Yeah."  
"How much?"  
"...To the point I would die for her."  
He looked shocked and chuckled.  
"I asked my son and many other young fellas your age the same question and I got the same answer 'I love her alot.' Hmph! And the next day they're no longer with the girl they loved "alot"! But you are different I saw in your eyes the moment I saw you two on the road."  
"I'm not getting what your trying to say."  
"What are you running from?"  
"Nothing."  
"Son I'm old enough to tell whether a boy is running from something now what is it?"  
"Her old admirer who doesn't know how to handle rejection. And nobody can do anything about it because he comes from a rich family! This creep doesn't see how much he's hurting her when he tries to make her his. I love so much I don't want to loose her."  
"Here."  
Harold took a small black box from his pocket and gave it to me in it was a old engagement ring.  
"You give that to her show her that you love her as much as you say you do."  
'Your telling me to marry her?"  
Harold laughed.  
"No a engagement ring is used for than just getting married it's also used to show that you truly love someone no you don't have to get married now but use the ring as a way to mark your territory."  
He winked at me and I smiled.  
"Thanks Harold."

**_Amor Pov_**

Judy drove me to what looks like a little waterfall and I gave her a confused look.  
"I thought we were going to the store?"  
"No darling we are going to lift that burden off your shoulders."  
"W-What are you talking about?"  
"Honey you can't fool me your afraid of something and if you don't handle that problem quickly it's going to ruin the love you and Zero share for each other. You love him don't you? It's quite obvious he loves you. "  
"Yes! So much it hurts!"  
I sobbed. Judy smiled and hugged me."  
"Then let's set your soul free. It's a known local legend at Oaksville that if one jumps off the waterfall making their wish to be set free from whatever one fear it completely cleans the soul and give one the strength to fight."  
"Have you ever done this?"  
I asked not completely believing in this myth.  
"Of course! This waterfall gave me the courage to snatch Harold from the little hussy that was cheating on him with the towns football linebacker at the time! If it makes you feel better I'll jump off with you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Honey I'm not that old!"  
She laughed and walked me to the waterfall holding my hand tightly in comfort.  
"Now close your eyes and think of all your fears..."  
I thought of Kaname, being locked up again, loosing Zero, and never being to be free. We began walking back slowly.  
"Let me know when your ready."  
We kept on walking I gave her the signal to run.  
"Now!"  
We ran towards the waterfall and with every step I thought of my family, Kaname, my pain,and my love for Zero. When we reached the edge we leaped up into the air and into the cool water; and I felt different better than I ever felt I felt like my old self before I ever met Kaname and it felt amazing! I swam up to the surface gasping for air. Meeting up with Judy who was smiling at me I smiled back and stared at my reflection in the water smy skin color has returned and my eyes no longer looked tired.  
"How do you feel?"  
She asked I smiled and grabbed her by the hands then started dancing silly. "I feel great better than ever! Oh my God I feel like beating the living day lights out of Kaname!"(Sorry about the song that was for another story)  
We laughed when getting into the car I hugged her and she hugged me back.  
"Thank you so much Judy!"  
"Oh your welcome darling now lets get out of these wet clothes and go to the festival."

**_At the Festival_**_**  
**_**_Zero Pov_**

I was with Harold and his friends waiting for Judy and Amor anxiously. Harold noticed and patted me on the back.  
"Calm down son your sweating bullets!"  
He laughed then we heard everyone gasping and talking about turned to see Judy and Amor my eyes widened Amor looked different she no longer had the dark circles or pale skin she walk with confidence and not in fear and god did she look beautiful even in just a simple light pink dress. Our eyes met and she gave me a true smile that I haven't seen in a while.  
"Come on Zero let's dance!"  
"Wake Me Up" by Avicii and Aloe Blacc came on and Amor grabbed my hand bringing me out on the dance floor giggling we danced to the song along with the teenagers there while Judy and Harold smiled from the sidelines in the middle of the song I pulled out the ring which was now a necklace and tied it around Amor's neck in a swift movement. She touched her neck and her eyes widened she looked at me and smiled then jumped into my arms kissing sweetly I could hear people cheering in the background and whistling she broke away from the kiss and i looked at her questioningly.  
"How about we stay here for a while?"  
She asked.  
"Really? For how long?"  
"Maybe a few weeks please Ze-ro~"  
"Hmm...I don't know."  
"We can have a little fun here if catch my drift."  
she winked at me and I blushed a little.  
"What about waiting."  
"I don't want to wait anymore I want you now~"  
She said seductively I blushed more and caved in.  
"Sure I could stay here a few more weeks~"  
"Great let's start the fun now!"  
She grabbed my arm dragging me away from the party but before we left Harold threw me a pack of well-erm you know and we ran to their house and I made her mine. **_Take that Kaname!_**


	9. Last chance

_**Zero Pov**_  
"Are you sure?"  
I asked Amor as she lay her head on my bare chest. It's been almost 3 three weeks since we went to oaksville and since the day Amor let take her and for some strange reason after that she began to have a Romanian accent probably because she kept on screaming cries of pleasure in Romanian, but I 'm not complaining it makes her more sexy. On week 2 we decided to travel a bit and stop at a town 50 miles from True Cross; we checked into a hotel there and Amor started talking about trying too forgive Kaname note that I said _try._  
"I know it seems strange after all he put me through but if anything this little vacation shoved me is that I need to try too forgive but kaname is only getting one last chance."  
"I don't know I think that bastard doesn't deserve any more chances."  
"I know but I think it would be the best choice."  
I sighed and kissed her head.  
"Alright I respect your choice."  
She smiled and straddled my waist and kissed me.  
"Thank you for understanding."  
I smirked and kissed her neck I could feel hunger growing and couldn't resist anymore; I bit into her neck she gasped and clutched onto me moaning. I flipped us over drinking greedily.  
"Z-Zero!"  
I ignored her and kept drinking her blood was just so delicious! So sweet so pure I couldn't stop even when Amor kept on moaning for me to stop. Unitl I felt Amor's fangs pierce my neck I groaned in pleasure and released her letting her drink her fill; she wrapped her legs around my waist grinding into me. I pinned her to the bed making her let of go of me. I stared at her now pitched black eyes that were filled with lust.  
"Z-ero p-please I vant you~"  
She panted I smirked and made love to mercilessly making her scream my name so everyone could hear. Kaname can have her forgiveness but her heart, body, and soul belong to me.  
**_Ruka Pov_**  
That tart and Kiryu dissappeared 3 weeks ago and Lord Kaname hasn't been the same he's always moody and angery just yesterday he slapped Aido for no reason. The good thing is he's ignoring that human girl, but he keeps on ignoring me as well! God what's so great about that Amor girl anyway she rejected him and he still chases after her!  
"Ruka are you alright your frowning."  
I turned to see Kain staring at me.  
"Of course I am now hush Lord kaname is coming."  
Kain sighed and mumbled something but i didn't care. Lord kaname walked down the stairs with such grace it took my breath away.  
"Get in line night class."  
We all follwed his command and got in line walking outside to the patheic dayclass girls who threw themselves shamelessly at Lord Kaname and the others. I glared at all of them and scoffed. _How dare they throw themselves at Lord kaname! _One human I hated in paticular was that disciplinary committee girl though Lord Kaname is ignoring her I still can't help but feel jealous. Speak of the devil that little trash was trying to talk to Lord Kaname.  
"Hello Kaname-sempai!"  
He sighed and said hello boredly and then kept walking. I looked behind us to see the little human about to cry. Ha good! My joy was short lived when I heard gunfire in the air the fangirls screamed and we all heard a unfamiliar voice yell.  
"Get your pathetic arses back to your dorms!"  
We all turned to see that Amor girl wearing something so vulgar: a white corset top, jeans, a leather jacket, and random jewelry looking like some cheap whore. I noticed Lord Kaname face lit up with joy; my stomach clenched and I glared at her so hard it felt as if I was trying to burn a hole to her skull.  
"Lily wher-"  
_**SLAP  
**_My mouth droppedthat trash just slapped Lord Kaname! _MY_ Lord Kaname!

_**Kaname Pov**_

Am I dreaming or did my love just slap me. I turned back to yell what has gotten into her too only feel the impact of something hard hit my face; I held my face and noticed Lily was was holding a gun. _A gun? My Lily hit me with a gun?!  
_"Lily! What has gotten into-"  
She hit with the gun again only this time it was my stomach the nightclass gasped as I fell to the ground holding my stomach.  
"Amor what are you doing you can't just hit kaname-sempai like that?!"  
Yuki yelled. I groaned in pain and heard Lily's heels hit the ground with a rhythm as she walked towards me. I looked up to her as she gave me a blank look.  
"Okay I feel a little better."  
_Her voice has changed.  
_"Lily?"_  
_"I'll try to forgive Kaname."  
Everyone was silent. _This must be a dream?_  
"No dream but I can hit you again if you want to make sure."  
"No! I'm good."  
My injuries healed and I got up still trying to process what just happened. _Lily forgives me? _I smiled and tried to embrace her but she rebuked at my touch and stepped back.  
"I said I vould try to forgive you I didn't say I did."  
"But Lily-"  
I tried to reach for her again when a gun went off and nearly shot me.  
"Not another move Kuran**_._**"  
I turned to the side and not surprisingly Kiryu was there aiming his gun at me. He walked over to Lily wrapping his arm around her waist, which made me want rip his throat out.  
"Zero you promise."  
"Sorry Amor but I hate it when this guy touches you."  
"How dare you speak to Lord Kaname like that you level E?!"  
Ruka yelled behind me.  
"Shut up."  
Lily said blankly.  
"Excuse me?! How dare you-"  
Lily grabbed Ruka by the neck before she could say another word.  
"Zero you can go on patrol vithout me love."  
"And where are you going?"  
"To give a little a girl a overdue spanking see you later."  
Lily then was cover by black smoke and disappeared. Me, Yuki, And the nightclass looked at the spot that Ruka and Lily use to be stunned by what just happened we all turned to Kiryu when he heard him laughing and walking away and the air suddenly felt thicker when he said.  
"Amor is back."  
_**Afterclass  
Aido Pov  
**_Class has ended and Ruka still hasn't shown up I beginning to worry about her but it's Amor she wouldn't hurt a fly...would she? we arrived at the dorm when I noticed something shaking in the corner I walked closer and it was...  
"Ruka?"  
She looked up at me shaking like crazy just way Amor use to do when Lord kaname touched her. Kain ran to her hugging her asking what happened but she only clenched onto his jacket.  
"I-is s-she s-till here?"  
"Wh-"  
"Yes I am."  
We all looked at Lord Kaname's chair which Amor was comfortably sitting in. Ruka screamed and Amor just smirked.  
"Lily what did you do to Ruka?"  
"I only showed her vhat happened to people vho can't get off their high horses but don't vorry she'll be fine it vill all be a bad dream in the morning."  
Amor got up and was walking for the door when lord kaname grabbed her wrist and out of no where Amor's eye turned black just completely black and she snatched her wrist away.  
"Don't touch me!"  
"Lily what has gotten into you this isn't like you?"  
"Amor."  
"What?"  
"My name is Amor not Lily! Lily threw herself off the cliff 800 years ago, Lily vas veak, Lily vould have held a grudge over you Amor is trying very and I mean very hard to forgive Kaname."  
"Li-I mean Amor I'm glad you are trying to forgive but is this really necessary?"  
He said referring to a scared Ruka.  
"That vas between me and her"  
"But this isn't like you; you've changed."  
"Changed is sometimes good it helps people heal."  
"Amor how about you let me make it up to you."  
Lord Kaname tried to reach out for her again but she took a step back.  
"No. I have to catch up vith Zero."  
"Why won't you let me touch you?"  
"Because I feel dirty."  
And she left. I can't help but feeling that this Amor with a backbone is going to cause trouble for Lord Kaname. I smirked.  
_Things are going to get interesting._


End file.
